


Hôm nay, ngày mai

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, FrUK, M/M, Out of Character, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: "Francis này, thằng Kirkland nó không thích mày đâu.""Ờ, biết rồi.""Giờ mày tính sao?""Thì thôi chớ sao. Tao đâu ép uổng nó được."
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hôm nay, ngày mai

**Author's Note:**

> Dành tặng cho những ai đã và đang yêu đơn phương.  
> Nhân vật là của tác giả, riêng cặp sinh đôi Avon và Axelle là OC của tôi

  
Kesesese, lại là ta, Gilbert Beilschmidt đây. Vừa rồi ta vừa được chứng kiến một câu chuyện rất ư là thú vị từ người bạn thân thiết của ta. Kết hợp với những thông tin ta nghe kể cùng những gì ta thấy tận mắt, ta sẽ viết nên một câu chuyện thật tuyệt vời. Mà tất nhiên là không tuyệt vời bằng ta rồi.

Chuyện là, trong cái trường cấp ba ta đang theo học, không ai là không biết đến cặp bài trùng Francis Bonnefoy và Arthur Kirkland. Hai người họ nổi tiếng nguyên do cũng là vì tính cách trái khoáy cùng mối quan hệ nhập nhằng vừa thân thiết vừa cạnh tranh lẫn nhau. Arthur là hội trưởng hội học sinh, nổi tiếng khắc nghiệt và kỷ luật, trong khi Francis lại là một gã ma cà bông buông thả có tiếng với số buổi cúp học khiến giáo viên điên đầu.

Hai người bọn họ lẽ ra là hai đường thẳng song song không bao giờ cắt nhau. Tréo ngoe thay, Francis và Arthur lại là bạn từ nhỏ, chẳng thế còn là hàng xóm, Francis chỉ cần bước vài bước chân ra khỏi nhà là có thể thấy cặp lông mày nhíu chặt trên gương mặt cau có của Arthur. Ngay từ những ngày ấu thơ, mối quan hệ của bọn họ đã chẳng hòa hoãn gì cho cam. Người này cứ gặp người kia là chướng tai gai mắt, chỉ biết công kích bóng gió đối phương. Bảng điểm của bọn họ lúc nào cũng tranh top với nhau, dường như chẳng ai chịu thua ai.

Nhưng theo góc nhìn cá nhân của ta, điều đó không có nghĩa là bọn họ luôn tỏ ra thù địch. Nói đúng hơn, bọn họ chưa bao giờ thực sự xem người kia là kẻ thù hay có hận ý gì. Đó là một mối quan hệ phức tạp đan xen giữa "bạn bè" và "đối thủ", với thú vui khác người là kéo dài những cuộc tranh luận không hồi kết với đối phương. Những cuộc cãi cọ và đánh nhau là có thật, nhưng xét theo một góc độ nào đó, bọn họ luôn gắn bó, quan tâm và ủng hộ người kia. Thậm chí những lúc Arthur buồn bực hay cáu kỉnh vì áp lực công việc nặng nề, Francis sẵn sàng để cho cậu ta tựa đầu vào vai mà không một lời than vãn.

"Muốn tìm Francis hãy hỏi Arthur, Francis mà ở chỗ nào thì Arthur cũng sẽ ở loanh quanh chỗ đó.", đó là câu nói truyền tai nhau của học sinh ở những ngôi trường mà chúng ta đang theo học. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, việc hai người đó đi cạnh nhau đã trở thành một lẽ dĩ nhiên.

Ấy thế mà Arthur dường như không thích gì bạn bè của Francis lắm. Francis ngoài Arthur ra còn có hai người bạn là ta và Antonio, cùng thuộc hội ăn chơi phá phách như nhau cả. Ba người bọn ta lắm lúc khiến hội trưởng Arthur phải điên đầu. Mối quan hệ của Arthur và ta nằm ở mức "ổn thoả", dù cậu ta chẳng vui vẻ gì cho cam mỗi lần ta kể những chiến tích vĩ đại trong quá khứ, nhưng mối quan hệ giữa Arthur và Antonio thực sự là cả một vấn đề. Hai người đó có ác cảm với nhau ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, lúc nào cũng trừng mắt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống người kia. Francis và ta đã năm lần bảy lượt tìm cách cải thiện điều đó, nhưng vô ích. Nguyên do của sự khó chịu đó chẳng một ai biết được.

Và rồi, một ngày nọ, một cặp sinh đôi chuyển đến ngôi trường cấp ba nhỏ lẻ và yên bình... ờ, cứ cho là thế đi. Cặp sinh đôi học dưới bọn ta một lớp, nhìn điển trai lắm (chỉ là không bằng ta), mới vào trường đã nổi rần rần. Người biết tin này đầu tiên hiển nhiên là Arthur rồi. Chuyện sẽ chẳng có gì đáng nói nếu như trên đường đến văn phòng hội học sinh để tìm cớ chọc phá Arthur, bọn ta không thấy cậu ta chạy theo hướng ngược lại, với vẻ... ừm, hoảng hốt đến bất thường. Cậu ta thậm chí còn chẳng thèm nhắc nhở bọn ta mặc lại đồng phục cho tử tế. Thú thật là, bọn ta chưa bao giờ thấy vẻ mặt này của Arthur trước đây.

Và thế là ta cùng hai thằng bạn quay người chạy theo Arthur. Ta hỏi cậu ta có chuyện gì xảy ra thế, cậu ta không nói gì. Thế là Francis lại hỏi:

"Hai thằng nhóc đó là Avon và Axelle hả?"

Arthur nghe thế chỉ gật đầu. Đúng lúc bọn ta cũng vừa tới dãy phòng học lớp dưới. Arthur mở cửa phòng đám lớp B, thở hổn hển, nhìn về phía hai học sinh mới chuyển trường bằng vẻ mặt mừng rỡ pha lẫn lo lắng:

"Avon! Axelle! Sao hai đứa đến mà chẳng nói gì với anh hết cả vậy?"

Ta nhìn hai đứa nhóc chuyển trường, hai đứa nó đều có mái tóc đen và đôi mắt xanh biển, quả là giống nhau như hai giọt nước, ấy thế mà khi Arthur cất tiếng, biểu cảm của hai đứa nó hoàn toàn khác nhau. Một đứa bày ra vẻ rạng rỡ vui mừng, một đứa hơi nhăn mặt, sau đó thì lờ đi sự tồn tại của Arthur. Ta và Antonio chưa kịp nhìn thấy nét mặt của Arthur khi đó thì đã bị Francis kéo ra ngoài.

"Hai đứa nó là sao vậy?" Ta hỏi, không nén nổi tò mò mà hướng mắt vào phòng học.

"Hai đứa em họ của Arthur đấy." Francis nói "Hồi trước cô chú họ của Arthur gửi đám nhóc ở nhà cậu ta một vài năm. Cậu ta quý đám nhóc đó lắm. Cơ mà..."

"Cơ mà sao?"

"Nói sao nhỉ? Bọn mày biết cái tính của Arthur mà..."

"Tên đó kiểm soát với thúc ép mấy đứa nhỏ ghê quá nên bọn nó không thích chơi với tên đó nữa chứ gì?" Antonio nói.

"Không phải là không thích chơi nữa. Thằng nhóc Axelle vẫn bình thường, nhưng thằng Avon thì khá là khó chịu. Gặp đoạn đó nó đương tuổi nổi loạn nữa nên Arthur phiền lòng nó ghê lắm. Nó với Arthur mâu thuẫn dữ dội đến độ khi bố mẹ nó đón nó về nhà nó còn chẳng nói gì với Arthur cơ mà." Francis khẽ thở dài.

Cánh cửa phòng học bỗng mở ra, hai đứa sinh đôi ùa ra khỏi phòng, ào tới ôm lấy Francis, vẻ mừng rỡ vô cùng. Hắn ta xoa xoa đầu hai đứa:

"Mới không gặp có vài năm thôi mà hai đứa cao hơn cả anh rồi này."

"Anh đoán xem bọn em ai là Avon, ai là Axelle?"

"Hừm" Francis nghiêng đầu, vờ như đang suy nghĩ. Hắn nựng má đứa bên trái, và vén những sợi tóc loà xoà của đứa bên phải "Đây là Avon, còn đây là Axelle nè."

Trong lúc Francis đang hồ hởi nói chuyện với hai đứa nhóc, chẳng biết từ khi nào Arthur đã đứng cạnh ta, vẻ mặt khó chịu pha lẫn khổ sở. Ta khẽ khều Arthur, hỏi chuyện cậu ta thế nào rồi.

"Francis kể hết rồi hả? Ừ thì, có cãi nhau một chút." Arthur càu nhàu "Bọn nó có hỏi tôi xem ai là Avon và ai là Axelle, tôi nhầm Axelle với Avon, thế là bọn nó chạy đến chỗ Francis. Thế đấy."

Lúc đó, ta chợt liếc mắt về phía Antonio. Trái với mọi khi, thằng đó chẳng nói gì, nó cứ nhìn xa xăm như đang suy nghĩ về chuyện gì đó.

***

Ngày hôm sau, ta thấy hai đứa nhóc sinh đôi một đứa mặc áo len, một đứa mặc áo khoác dài tay, trước ngực áo còn thêu chữ "Av" và "Ax". Ta thầm nghĩ chắc là hai đứa nó bực chuyện Arthur không phân biệt được hai anh em lắm.

Bọn ta đến phòng hội học sinh chơi như mọi khi, nhưng lại không thấy Arthur đâu. Hỏi ra mới biết, cậu ta lại qua lớp của Avon và Axelle. Giờ ăn trưa, Avon và Axelle bưng khay đồ ăn tới ngồi cạnh Francis thì Arthur cũng mang đồ tới ngồi ngay cạnh cặp sinh đôi.

"Avon, sao cậu không ăn thêm rau? Ăn lắm thịt thế này không tốt cho sức khoẻ đâu."

"Avon, đừng có hất cà chua ra như thế. Thật là, chẳng bao giờ khiến anh hết lo lắng cho được."

"Av-"

"Đủ rồi." Avon gắt lên, cắt ngang lời của Arthur "Anh vẫn như hồi trước, chẳng thay đổi chút nào. Tôi không còn là em trai bé bỏng của anh nữa đâu, cám ơn vì lòng tốt. Đi thôi, Axelle."

Hai đứa sinh đôi đứng dậy. Trước khi rời bàn, Axelle khẽ cúi đầu chào bọn ta, ý muốn xin lỗi vì màn cãi cọ vừa rồi của mấy anh em nhà bọn họ. Arthur vùi đầu vào bàn tay, khẽ thở dài bất lực. Francis nhìn Arthur, rồi đưa tay sang vỗ vỗ vai đứa bạn.

"Đôi lúc cậu nên mềm mỏng một chút. Thằng Avon nó không thích ràng buộc đâu."

Ta thấy Arthur hơi giật mình một chút khi tay Francis chạm vào người cậu ta. Rồi cậu ta ngồi yên bất động, mặt vẫn giấu vào trong hai bàn tay. Hẳn là điều Francis vừa nói đã động chạm đến cái gì đó trong thâm tâm Arthur chăng?

"Ừm." Cậu ta nói "Ngẫm lại thì tôi đúng là không nghĩ tới tâm trạng của thằng nhóc. Tôi vẫn đang cố... chỉ là tôi không thể nào không nhớ tới hồi trước được."

Arthur ngẩng đầu lên, rồi quay mặt đi chỗ khác. Hình như cậu ta đang tìm kiếm vị trí của Avon và Axelle.

***

Francis bảo với ta rằng gần đây hắn không thấy Arthur ở nhà nữa. Không chỉ có số buổi đi cùng nhau về nhà của Francis và Arthur thưa dần, mà mỗi lần hắn qua rủ Arthur chơi game hay hỏi chuyện cũng chẳng thấy Arthur đâu. Đám anh trai của Arthur lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ khó chịu với Francis nên hắn chẳng hỏi han được gì, đành phải hỏi hai đứa em trai nuôi của nhà Kirkland (hai đứa nhóc mới học tiểu học thôi, tên là Alfred và Matthew, hai cục bông nhỏ xíu xiu mà đáng yêu hết biết). Alfred bảo Arthur qua nhà của Avon và Axelle rồi, cả chục lần câu trả lời đều như cũ.

Dần dần, Francis không còn qua nhà Arthur chơi nữa.

Mà hắn ta rình lúc nửa đêm để nhảy qua ban công phòng Arthur.

Cái này ta chỉ nghe Francis kể lại thôi. Lúc hắn nhảy qua ban công phòng Arthur, Arthur đã giật mình đến nỗi té ngã ra sàn, đầu đập vào thành giường, may chưa ngất. Francis bị Arthur kéo áo chửi một trận tơi bời.

"Thế, mày qua đây làm gì?"

"Tính qua hỏi mày mấy bữa nay mày đi đâu thế." Francis gãi đầu "Tao tìm mày mãi mà có thấy cái mặt mốc của mày đâu..."

Và, biết sao không, sau khi nghe Francis hỏi mình đã đi đâu, Arthur đã đỏ mặt.

Bất ngờ chưa??

Đoạn kể cho ta nghe cái này, Francis trông có vẻ bối rối lắm. Hắn thừa biết Arthur đi qua nhà của hai anh em Avon và Axelle, hắn hỏi Arthur đi đâu, và Arthur đỏ mặt. Ngay cả kẻ ngốc cũng hiểu điều đó nghĩa là gì.

Người ta có thể nói rằng ta và Francis nhạy cảm thái quá, nhưng những gì bọn ta nghĩ không phải không có căn cứ. Suốt một tuần nay cả trường đồn ầm lên chuyện hội trưởng hội học sinh có "trai trẻ" bên người, một vài tin đồn ác ý hơn thì là hội trưởng lẵng nhẵng bám đuôi "trai trẻ". Arthur vốn chẳng để ý gì mấy cái tin đồn nhảm nhí, nhưng có lửa mới có khói, ai cũng thấy Arthur suốt ngày đi theo cằn nhằn Avon phải làm thế này phải làm thế nọ. Avon mới đầu còn có chút bài xích, nhưng rồi thằng nhỏ mặc kệ Arthur muốn nói gì thì nói, cũng chẳng có phản ứng xua đuổi Arthur đi.

Và rồi, câu nói "Muốn tìm Francis hãy hỏi Arthur, Francis mà ở chỗ nào thì Arthur cũng sẽ ở loanh quanh chỗ đó." chẳng còn được truyền tai nhau nữa, mà thay vào đó là câu "Avon và Arthur luôn đi cùng nhau như hình với bóng.". Rồi người ta lại hỏi, thế Francis thì sao, không phải bọn họ thân nhau lắm mà. Người trả lời đáp, à ờ, hình như mấy bữa nay bọn họ không còn đi với nhau nữa, chắc hẳn có xích mích gì đó rồi. Dù sao Francis và Arthur cũng chỉ là bạn thân, Arthur tìm được đối tượng yêu đương thì không còn thân thiết với Francis nữa cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Chuyện Avon và Arthur trở thành cặp đôi chính thức cũng chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian nữa mà thôi.

Đối với những kẻ như bọn ta, những thứ như thị phi hay lời đồn đãi đều chẳng đáng bận tâm. Nhưng vấn đề là, cả ta lẫn Antonio, đều biết rõ tình cảm của Francis dành cho Arthur trong suốt bao nhiêu năm qua. Ta chẳng biết phải diễn tả cảm xúc của Francis lúc này như thế nào, nói đúng hơn là, một đứa chưa yêu đương bao giờ như ta cảm thấy bối rối, và có phần ngần ngại khi đi sâu vào phân tích cảm xúc của đứa bạn.

Trong một lần ngồi lại lăn lê trò chuyện với nhau trên ghế đá dựng sau trường, Antonio quyết định đề cập đến chuyện của Francis và Arthur một cách không thể nào tế nhị hơn.

"Francis này, thằng Kirkland nó không thích mày đâu." Antonio nói thẳng thừng, trong lúc đang nhìn Francis tỉ mẩn chăm chút lại bộ móng của hắn.

Im lặng. Francis tiếp tục sơn móng tay, vẻ mặt hờ hững chẳng mấy quan tâm đến những lời Antonio vừa nói.

Đây-thực-sự-là-tín-hiệu-đáng-báo-động. Francis là kiểu người tiếp chuyện và gợi chuyện trong một cuộc thảo luận, cho dù có vui vẻ hay tức giận thì hắn cũng chẳng bao giờ để lửng câu chuyện như này. Cái thái độ thẫn thờ như có như không thế này chỉ xảy ra vào những lúc hắn suy sụp tinh thần mà thôi.

"Này, mày có nghe tao nói không đấy?"

"Ờ, biết rồi." Francis ngắm nghía lọ sơn móng tay. "Tao định mua bộ móng giả cơ, nhưng rồi thấy bất tiện quá đi."

"Giờ mày tính sao?" Ta chen miệng vào hỏi.

"Thì thôi chớ sao. Tao đâu ép uổng nó được." Francis nói bâng quơ "Đừng hỏi tao có tán nó hay không. Ba cái trò tán tỉnh này tao không dùng với nó đâu, dù sao tao với nó cũng bạn bè bao năm rồi. Nó thích tao thì mừng mà không thích tao thì cũng thôi."

Ta và Antonio nhìn nhau, vẻ bất lực vô cùng. Hơn ai hết, bọn ta hiểu được Francis buồn như thế nào, đặc biệt là khi người đã luôn bên cạnh hắn từ nhỏ bỗng đi mất. Chưa kể đến tâm tư của Francis, chỉ duy chuyện một người bạn thân thiết bỗng không còn đi cùng ta trên những đoạn đường về nhà cũng đã khiến ta rầu rĩ rồi.

Và rồi, tiếng bước chân gần đó vang lên khiến ta giật mình. Bọn ta đều theo phản xạ có điều kiện mà nhảy vào bụi cây gần đó trốn biệt. Trừ Francis. Ừ thì, vẫn đang chăm chút cho cái móng tay màu hồng của hắn, lại còn vẽ vẽ gì đó lên. Quái lạ, chỗ này thì ngoài mấy thành phần bất hảo trốn học như bọn ta thì còn có mấy ai lui tới đâu? Trừ khi...

À, biết ngay mà. Hội trưởng hội học sinh đang đi tuần.

Arthur đi ngang qua Francis, rồi dừng lại, khoanh tay nhìn chằm chằm vào thằng bạn. "Móng tay đẹp quá ha?" Arthur nhận xét.

"Cám ơn vì lời khen." Francis thổi thổi vào móng. "Tao còn dư một bộ móng giả đó, mày muốn lấy không?"

Từ trong bụi cây, ta khẽ chửi thề. Tên này rầu quá mà hóa điên mất rồi. Hắn không những không thèm trốn đi, mà còn liều mạng nói kháy lại tên hội trưởng đó nữa. Arthur mà nổi khùng lên là đáng sợ lắm.

Thế nhưng, trái với những gì ta dự đoán, Arthur chỉ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Francis chứ không bắt bẻ hay lôi Francis về lớp như mọi khi.

"Đang buồn hả?" Francis hỏi, đôi mắt không hề nhìn về phía Arthur một lần.

"Ừ"

"Chuyện tình cảm hay sao?"

"Ừ. Về người tao thích ấy."

"Sao? Có chuyện gì cần tâm sự à?"

"Thì, mấy bữa nay tao nhớ nó quá." Arthur nhìn đôi bàn tay của mình, giọng nhỏ hẳn đi.

"Không sao, nhớ nhung là chuyện đương nhiên khi mày rơi vào lưới tình với một ai đó. Như buê-đuê tụi tao không thể sống thiếu son vậy." Francis lôi từ trong hộp đồ nghề của hắn ra cái gương nhỏ, đoạn hắn thoa tí son dưỡng lên, bặm bặm môi.

Ta bỗng nhớ lại những cuốn tiểu thuyết tình cảm mình mượn từ con bạn cùng lớp. Đa phần chúng đều có nội dung theo kiểu, hai người nọ gặp nhau, yêu nhau, rồi thỉnh thoảng lại xích mích với nhau. Mỗi lần xích mích, một nhân vật vốn đã thầm thích một trong hai người đó, thường là nam, và là bạn cùng lớp hoặc là bạn từ nhỏ, sẽ nhảy vào khuyên nhủ và hoà giải, còn bản thân thì ôm nỗi tương tư sầu muộn, "người mình yêu hạnh phúc thì mình cũng sẽ hạnh phúc". Vậy ra, bạn của ta là "nam phụ" của câu chuyện này sao?

Thật vô lý. Ta chưa yêu ai bao giờ, nhưng ta cảm thấy, chẳng ai lại muốn tác thành người mình thích với người khác mà vẫn cười vui vẻ cả. Ta luôn nghĩ, các tác giả đối xử với nam phụ thật bất công. A a, bạn của ta ơi, xin đừng đau buồn quá lâu nhé, vẫn còn ta và Antonio mà.

Miên man trong dòng suy nghĩ, ta lại nghe thấy tiếng Arthur vang lên:

"Tao không biết tao có nên tỏ tình với nó không nữa. Tao thấy tình cảm của tao vô vọng quá."

"Có" Francis mang lược ra chải nhẹ vào mái tóc màu nắng của mình "Cơ hội của mình thì mình phải nắm lấy. Theo tao thấy thì crush của mày cũng thích mày lắm, mày chỉ cần cố gắng với nó một chút nữa thôi."

Và rồi Arthur trợn tròn mắt nhìn Francis. Khuôn mặt cậu ta từ từ đỏ bừng lên, miệng lắp bắp. "M-mày biết tao thích ai à??"

"Giấu gì nữa lượm ơi, cả trường đang đồn ầm lên vụ mày với thằng nhóc Avon kìa." Francis mỉm cười, vẻ trêu chọc "Mày nghĩ mày qua mắt được người có kinh nghiệm tình trường như anh đây sao? Hay mày ngại vì crush mày là con trai?"

Arthur sững người mất một lúc, đôi mày sâu róm nhíu lại như đang điểm qua tất cả những gì xảy ra. Rồi cậu ta bỗng kích động chồm tới nắm lấy cổ áo Francis mà lắc. "Khỉ gió! Mày xoá hết toàn bộ trí nhớ cho tao!"

"Ê này này mày bị khùng hả? Rách áo tao bây giờ?"

Arthur mở miệng, chưa kịp nói gì thì một bóng đen lao vụt tới. Antonio đẩy ngã Arthur xuống, hét lên "Chạy đi Francis, không thằng này làm thịt mày bây giờ! Ê Gilbert!"

Không do dự thêm một giây nào nữa, ta nhảy ra khỏi chỗ trốn rồi kéo Francis chạy đi. Bọn ta chạy trên những lối tắt và nẻo đường quen thuộc, đến khi nhảy qua được bờ thành thấp lè tè vây quanh trường thì cũng là lúc Antonio đuổi kịp bọn ta. Bọn ta lăng kềnh xuống bãi cỏ sau tường thành, thở không ra hơi. Và rồi, Francis bật cười ha hả. Đó là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi hắn biết Arthur thích người khác, hắn cười thoải mái đến thế.

"Mày ổn không đấy?" Antonio hất hàm.

"Không sao không sao." Francis cười xoà "Thật ra mấy chuyện như thế này tao chỉ cần tĩnh tâm một thời gian là ổn thoả thôi. Quan trọng nhất vẫn là yêu thương chính mình. Với lại..."

Francis chạy đến, dang tay ôm lấy cả ta và Antonio, cười rạng rỡ:

"Tao còn có bọn mày mà! Cám ơn vì đã ở bên tao nhé!"

Và thế là cả đám bọn ta kéo nhau về nhà Francis mở tiệc tưng bừng. Francis nấu những món ăn ngon nhất trần đời, rồi cùng tám chuyện, cùng bày trò quậy phá, quăng đồ vào nhau, cùng nhau chơi game đến tối mịt. Khi ta tranh thủ viết những dòng này, cả Francis lẫn Antonio đều đã ngủ cả rồi, đồng hồ điểm một giờ sáng, cả người ta cũng đã mệt mỏi lắm.

Khi viết ra những dòng này, ta bỗng thấy mắt mình cay cay. Ta quay mặt đi, như đang không muốn cho Francis và Antonio thấy giọt nước mắt đang chực trào, dù hai tên đó đều đã ngủ cả rồi. Ngu ngốc thật, tại sao người gặp chuyện là Francis, mà người khóc lại là ta cơ chứ?

Đó là khi ta cảm thấy, vì Francis và Antonio, ta có thể làm bất cứ điều gì.

Ta bỗng nhớ lại những câu chuyện tình cảm ta đã đọc. Những nhân vật trong đó luôn khiến cho ta có cảm giác như tình yêu là mục đích lớn lao nhất của cuộc đời họ vậy. Có người vì tình yêu không thành mà chọn huỷ hoại cả bản thân, có người chọn bỏ đi biệt xứ.

Rồi ta nhìn Francis. Khi tình yêu của hắn đổ vỡ, hắn chọn cách nhìn lại những gì quan trọng mà hắn đã có. Hắn đối diện với sự thật rằng người hắn yêu không yêu hắn. Hắn mang những mảnh vỡ tình yêu không thành của hắn ra để yêu thương mọi thứ nhiều hơn, và trên hết là, để yêu thương chính bản thân hắn.

Câu chuyện này vốn dĩ tuyệt vời không phải là vì chuyện tình của Arthur và Avon, lại càng không phải là vì sự hy sinh vĩ đại gì của "nam phụ" Francis. Nó tuyệt vời vì Francis đã tự tìm ra lối thoát cho chính mình, nó tuyệt vời vì trong những lúc yếu lòng và đau đớn nhất, Francis đã tìm đến bọn ta.

Cuộc đời của chúng ta là vô vàn những câu chuyện chắp vá lại với nhau. Chúng ta là nhân vật phụ trong cuộc đời của người khác, và là nhân vật chính trong cuộc đời của chúng ta. Quan trọng không phải là điều gì đã xảy ra, quan trọng là sau đó chúng ta đứng dậy và bước tiếp như thế nào. Dưới góc nhìn cá nhân của mình, trong toàn bộ câu chuyện bi hài này, ta cảm thấy Francis xứng đáng làm nhân vật chính hơn bất kỳ ai. Mặc dù ta là một người tuyệt vời và vĩ đại, nhưng ta sẵn sàng lùi bước về sau làm nhân vật phụ để có thể ủng hộ Francis hết lòng.

Chà, biết làm sao được đây. Ngày hôm nay hắn có thể khóc cạn nước mắt vì đau đớn, nhưng ngày mai hắn sẽ lại mỉm cười vui vẻ. Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, vì đó là Francis, người bạn quý giá của ta cơ mà.

Bạn của ta, cầu mong cho mày luôn gặp những điều may mắn và tốt đẹp nhất.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xin chào, là ta, Gilbert Beilschmidt đây. Hoá ra mọi thứ không hề đơn giản như ta nghĩ.

Sáng hôm nay ta gặp Avon trên đường đến trường. Ta thử nhắc một chút đến Arthur, vẻ mặt thằng nhóc hiện lên nỗi kinh hoàng bạt vía không sao kể xiết.

"Anh đừng nhắc đến lão ấy nữa" Thằng nhóc rên rỉ "Khủng khiếp, ghê rợn..."

"Hả? Sao thế??" Ta đần mặt ra.

"Mẹ em thuê lão ấy làm gia sư của em!" Avon thốt lên kinh hoàng như thể đang nói về một thảm hoạ khủng khiếp nào đấy "Anh không biết chồng bài tập lão ấy giao trong một tuần bỏ lên bàn cân được bao nhiêu kí đâu. Em mà không làm xong là lãnh đủ tất tần tật hình phạt man rợ nhất trên đời."

Ban đầu ta nghĩ rằng thằng nhóc đang nói quá lên, nhưng khi thấy nó run lập cập như thế, ta không nghĩ vậy nữa.

"Quá đáng thế..."

"Còn hơn cả quá đáng nữa! Lão ấy vì không muốn rượt nhầm Axelle thay vì em mà bắt bọn em phải thêu tên lên áo đây này! Mẹ em đồng ý ngay tắp lự luôn."

Sao? Ngạc nhiên lắm chứ gì? Thấy sai sai rồi chứ gì? Mọi thứ vẫn chưa dừng lại ở đó đâu.

Trưa hôm đó, trong lúc Francis đang bị giáo viên phạt ở lại lớp, ta đã mang chuyện sáng nay ra nói với Antonio, và Antonio đã thú nhận với ta.

"Thật ra vụ này tao cũng đoán ra phần nào rồi. Mới nhìn cũng thấy thằng Arthur nó có thích Avon quái đâu."

"Hả? Sao mày biết?"

"Mày, cái đồ trai tân ngáo ngơ này." Antonio chế giễu "Chỉ cần để ý một chút là hiểu thôi. Tao hỏi mày nhé, mày nghĩ nếu Arthur thích thằng Avon đến thế, thì mắc gì nó lại nhầm thằng Avon với thằng Axelle với nhau cơ?"

Ừ nhỉ. Ta như bừng tỉnh. Tại sao có mỗi chi tiết này mà ta lại không để ý?

"Rồi mày xem ánh mắt của Arthur đi. Khi thằng đó nói chuyện với Avon, cái ánh mắt nó phiền lòng bực bội lắm đúng không? Thế mày có bao giờ để ý ánh mắt của nó khi nhìn Francis chưa? Không phải là lúc nó với Francis nói chuyện với nhau đâu, những lúc đó nó toàn nhìn lảng sang chỗ khác thôi. Tao đang muốn nói đến những lúc Arthur nhìn Francis trong khi Francis không để ý ấy."

Ta cảm thấy não ta quá tải mất rồi...

Antonio kéo áo ta lại, dí sát vào mặt ta thì thầm:

"Tao biết cái ánh mắt đó. Chiếm hữu và ham muốn. Mày chỉ nhìn người khác như thế khi mày muốn làm đủ trò với người đó thôi. Đó là lý do tại sao tao ghét cay ghét đắng thằng đó ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên."

...

Ừ thì, nhiều lúc ta quên bẵng mất rằng trong cả ba người, Antonio là người giàu kinh nghiệm chinh chiến trên tình trường nhất. Não ta lại đơ thêm vài giây nữa, rồi mọi chuyện bỗng trở nên rõ ràng, lý do tại sao Arthur lại không thích hai người bọn ta, tại sao Arthur lại có vẻ khó chịu khi Avon và Axelle ôm lấy Francis. Cái lần bọn ta ăn trưa với Avon và Axelle, khi Francis vỗ vai Arthur, Arthur giật mình không phải vì lời nói của Francis, mà là vì Francis chạm vào cậu ta. Ngay sau đó, cậu ta quay mặt đi vốn chẳng phải để tìm Avon và Axelle mà là để Francis không thấy mặt của cậu ta khi đó. Khi Francis đột nhập vào phòng Arthur, cậu ta đỏ mặt vì Francis nói với cậu ta rằng hắn tìm cậu ta khắp nơi. Cả cái lúc Arthur đi tuần nhưng lại không bắt Francis về lớp mà ngồi cạnh hắn thú nhận rằng cậu ta "nhớ" hắn, hay lúc cậu ta nổi điên lên khi Francis bảo cậu ta thích Avon...

Và vốn dĩ, chính vì Francis thích Arthur, nên tất cả những biểu hiện đó đều được Francis diễn giải theo những hướng khác nhau để tránh ảo tưởng rằng Arthur thích hắn. Chưa kể đến việc hai đứa nó thân nhau từ bé, những hành động đụng chạm thân mật vốn dĩ đã chẳng nằm trong diện "bất thường" nữa.

Ối trời đất ơi...

"Thế tại sao mày không nói cho nó hay??"

"Còn lâu nhé, mày tưởng tao thích ghép thằng bạn thân tao với đứa tao ghét lại lắm à??" Antonio nhún vai "Với lại, chuyện này trước sau gì cũng bung bét cả ra thôi. Tuần sau là xong vụ kiểm tra, thằng Arthur sẽ thôi chạy theo cằn nhằn nhắc nhở Avon, thay vào đó nó sẽ cố gắng bày ra một đống tín hiệu cho Francis thấy người nó thích là ai. Và-"

"Ồ, chuyện hay quá ha."

Cả ta lẫn Antonio đều giật nảy mình. Chẳng biết từ khi nào, hội trưởng hội học sinh đã đứng cạnh bọn ta, nghiến răng ken két.

Arthur chẳng nói chẳng rằng mở cửa phòng học, báo với thầy giáo rằng mấy thầy cô ở phòng giáo viên bảo cậu ta đến gọi thầy đi. Thầy miễn tội cho Francis rồi mau chóng xách cặp ra khỏi lớp.

Từ trong phòng học, Arthur trừng mắt nhìn ta và Antonio một cái, rồi đóng sầm cửa phòng lại. Ta không biết trong đó đã xảy ra những gì, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng bàn ghế bị xô đẩy, tiếng chửi nhau, và sau mười phút, cánh cửa phòng lại mở, cả hai người đều bước ra. Francis mặt đỏ muốn nhỏ ra máu, nom có vẻ hết xí quách xừ nó rồi, còn Arthur thì đang quàng tay qua vai Francis. Cậu ta nhìn ta và Antonio bằng ánh mắt giễu cợt, tay kia đưa ra sau lưng chào thân ái bọn ta bằng ngón giữa, và kéo Francis đi.

Nếu hỏi ta rằng rốt cuộc toàn bộ câu chuyện này có ý nghĩa gì, thì ta xin đáp rằng chả có cái quái gì cả. Có chăng cũng chỉ là, trong cuộc sống, mọi thứ đều thiên biến vạn hoá không ngờ, và ta chẳng thể nào biết được tương lai sẽ xảy ra thứ điên khùng gì.

Vậy nên đừng nên suy diễn bất kỳ điều gì khi mình chưa biết rõ ràng về nó cả, đừng bao giờ.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**Author's Note:**

> Xin chào, lại là mình đây.
> 
> Khi mình gõ xong dấu chấm cuối cùng, mình nhận ra rằng toàn bộ câu chuyện là một mớ nhảm nhí không cứu vãn được =)))))) mình chỉ gõ con fic này trong một cơn ngẫu hứng thôi chứ chẳng có đầu tư nội dung gì, cũng vui nên kệ đi.
> 
> Thực ra câu chuyện này đáng lẽ đã dừng ở đoạn Francis thất tình rồi cùng Gilbert và Antonio chơi bời phá phách rồi, vì tất cả những gì mình muốn nói đều nằm ở đoạn đó cả. Đó vốn dĩ là những trải nghiệm của chính mình sau bao nhiêu lần bị từ chối bởi chính một người mà mình đã theo đuổi hơn sáu năm trời.
> 
> Lý do mình chọn Francis làm nhân vật chính của câu chuyện này là bởi, mình luôn cảm thấy anh ấy là người biết tự yêu thương và chăm sóc bản thân hơn bất kỳ ai. Anh ấy biết điều gì là tốt nhất cho chính mình, và sau mỗi vết thương lòng mình có, anh đều có thể mạnh mẽ đứng dậy và tiến về phía trước.
> 
> Nên nhớ, cuộc đời của chúng ta không chỉ có tình cảm đôi lứa, tình yêu chưa bao giờ là đích đến cuối cùng. Bạn không phải là nhân vật phụ cho bất kỳ chuyện tình nào, bạn là nhân vật chính của cuộc đời bạn, bạn là người viết lên câu chuyện cho chính bạn. Hãy tìm cho mình những người bạn có thể trông cậy và tin tưởng (điều này là tối quan trọng), để họ có thể làm bờ vai vững chắc mỗi khi bạn suy sụp tinh thần. Hãy yêu thương và chăm chút cho bản thân mình nhiều hơn, có thể mơ mộng về một bạch mã hoàng tử nào đó, crush dạo vài người, hay dành thời gian cho sở thích của mình, sao cũng ổn. 
> 
> Sống trên đời, điều quan trọng nhất là mình thấy thoải mái và bình yên.
> 
> _Leodeeptry


End file.
